


True Love

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A funny set of drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The True Love between Noctis and Luna.





	1. Chapter 1

Big, Crystalline Tears™. Wailing and sobbing, and all Luna can do is cry. That's all Luna is. That's all she'll ever be.

"But I want to be with Noctis! I love him!" she gasps, some of those Big, Crystalline Tears™ that show that Luna is Really Human (trademark pending) dribble down her face.

"Luna," Ravus tries, "you're an adult. Please, for the love of the Gods, please stop."

But the Big, Crystalline Tears™ don't stop, and the Really Human (trademark pending) Luna just keeps going.

Ravus is pretty sure he can hear something mechanical whirring in the distance.

He sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the fact that Noctis hadn't spoken to Luna since he was eight years old, he was super duper in love with her. 

Yeah. Noctis was super duper in love with things like how she used stickers and wrote words. Not important words, barely even legible words, but still.

Words.

Stickers and some words shoved in a notebook occasionally carted around by the messengers of the gods.

And because of how super duper in love Noctis was to the kid he met once, Noctis never bothered with things like, say, cellphones.

Who needed to talk with their future wives anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

“But why do you love her?” Gladio asked Noctis. Really, Gladio understood that Noctis was kind of required to marry Lady Lunafreya due to plot points, but… “I mean, have you ever talked to her?”

“Yes. When I was 8.”

“And after?”

“Well, not exactly. We had the notebook.”

Gladio grabbed the notebook, turning to a random page. Then another. “These are just stickers—“

“Don’t tell me how to love my future bride! It’s True Love™ and you’re just jealous.”

“But you don’t know her—“

“Neither do you!”

“Yeah, but I’m not marrying her.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right. But , True Love™.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my darling Noctis—how I yearn to see you! More than anything!" Luna sobs, her Big, Crystalline Tears™ pouring down her face. She wants to see Noctis, wants it more than anything—

"You do know that you're dying? That the world is dying? That I don't even have an arm anymore," Ravus says, and though he hopes his words are nonchalant, he can't keep the fury from tinging it. "And all you want is to see that bloody idiot—"

"He's not an idiot, he's my kiiiiiiii-—iiiiiiih—iiiiiihhhh—" Luna wails, and her mechanical motherboard short circuits.

“Nevermind, sister. Nevermind.”

  



	5. Chapter 5

"Guys! Luna's in trouble!"

"How are you so certain, Noctis?" Ignis asks.

Noctis pauses and stares down at the notebook. "There's—" Noctis's words catch in his throat. He can feel Big, Crystalline Tears™ building in his eyes.

"There's what?" Prompto says.

"She—she made a—"

Noctis finds himself hyperventilating as Gladio takes away the notebook.

"She misspelled his name."

"She's being tortured! She'd never misspell my name! She's telling me she's being hurt!"

"Sure she is."

"Or maybe she just—"

"Don't say she doesn't care!" Noctis grabs Prompto's shoulders, shaking him. " ** _She loves meeeeeeee!_** "

"You barely know—"

"SHE LOVES MEEEEEEEEE."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a joke just like this ship is.


End file.
